Resisting the Past
by MariCareBear
Summary: UPDATED 12-25 A what if story 9 years in the future...About what if Ephram had gone back to New York...And what happens when he returns to Everwood for the first time in 9 years? Complete
1. Pro

Prologue   
"Ephram there's something here from your family." Ephram's girlfriend of nearly nine years states as Ephram walks into their apartment shutting the door against the sounds of New York City.  
23-year-old Ephram opens the card to find an invitation to Delia's high school graduation, "Delia's graduation is a month from today."  
"In Everwood Colorado." Misty makes the words sound drawn out and scary. "Oooh scary."  
"Cut it out." Ephram calls, "I don't know why you act like I'm afraid of Everwood."  
"You mean to tell me you aren't?" Misty asks following Ephram into the kitchen.  
"Why would I be?" Ephram asks.  
"Well the fact that you ran away from that small little town when you were 15 leads a person to believe that you would be afraid of it."   
"Afraid of a deathly boring town?" Ephram asks, "Right."  
"I'm serious there is something about that town that scares you. No one leaves their father and little sister if there isn't something to be afraid of." Misty states.  
"Don't psychoanalyze me Misty." Ephram rolls his eyes at his psyche major girlfriend. "I left Colorado because I hated it there and my father and I didn't like it there, my grandparents gave me the chance to return to my home. New York is my home, why do we always have to get into this?"  
"I don't know Ephram." Misty shrugs, "It's just kind of odd that you have never gone back there, not once. I've met your father once at out high school graduation and that's it. It just sounds like you're afraid of it."  
"Well I'm not." Ephram snaps and then realizing he has done so he turns to face Misty. Pulling her to him he whispers, "I'm sorry Mis, but we've known each other since I came back to New York. I don't know why you always have to bring this up, we never do anything but argue about it."  
"I know, I'm sorry. But we are going to your sister's graduation right? I mean I'm done with classes in two weeks and you only have a week left with the symphony before they break for the summer."  
Ephram looks down at Misty, "Would it get you off my case if we went?"  
"Of course." Misty replies kissing Ephram deeply before pulling away, "I've got class I'll see you when I get home."  
Ephram watches his girlfriend breeze out of the apartment, she is the opposite of Everwood and every single person in the small town. Born and raised in New York City Misty had only been out of the city when her upper class family went on trips all around the world, Misty had never been to a town like Everwood. And in her bikini top and short cutoff shorts Ephram had no idea what Everwood would make of her. "Watch out Everwood Misty Crew is on her way." Ephram whispers. 


	2. Chapter 1

"Wow." Misty's expression is is one of awe,"I pictured a small town but this looks like one straight out of a...I didn't even know towns like this even existed."  
Ephram shakes his head and smiles at Misty, he knew Misty was going to stand out no matter where she went in Everwood. Her sun an fire skirt and backless shirt and large pink butterfly tattoo on her back may blend in in New York City but in Everwood it stuck out much like a real fire would. Maybe that had been what attracted Ephram to Misty when he moved in with his grandparents so many years ago. She was everything Everwood was not, she was loud and outgoing and was into parties and having fun.   
"So where to?" Misty asks gazing around the town once more. "I mean are we going to your dad's or what?"  
"Right my dad's." Ephram nods shaking himself out of his reverie.  
"Are you going to be like this all week?" Misty asks as they get back into the car Ephram rented and drove up from Denver.  
"Like what?" Ephram asks as they pass his father and Dr. Abbots offices.  
"Like a total space case. I mean really..." Misty's rant is cut off when she asks, "Is that woman your step-mother?"  
Ephram slows down and drives along the curb rolling down his window he calls out, "Nina!"  
Nina, Ephram's step-mother for 5 years now turns around wearing a bright smile. "You guys got in earlier than we thought you would me."  
Ephram pulls the car into the closest available parking spot and is hugged tightly bye Nina, "How are you?"  
"I'm really good Ephram." Nina replies. "Trying to get some last minute shopping done for the party tonight. Your dad, Delia and Sam are home with the girls and everyone is excited to see you. You must be Misty."  
"Oh right." Ephram realizes that Nina and Misty have never met and introduces the two women, "Nina this is Misty, Misty this is Nina."  
The two women smile at Ephram and give each other knowing looks before Nina says, "Why don't you get on home Ephram, I'll be home soon. Delia is practically coming out of skin waiting to see you."  
Ephram nods, "All right, we'll see you back at the house."  
"She seems nice." Misty comments when they are back in the car and heading towards Ephram's father's house.  
"She is. And she's good for my father and Delia as far as I can tell. Delia needed a mother and Nina was the best possible choice."  
"Tell me again why you didn't go to the wedding?" Misty asks.  
"Is this so you can analyze me some more?" Ephram asks arching an eyebrow.  
"I'm curious, besides I want to know what it is about this place that you..."  
"If you I was afraid of again I will take you right back to the airport." Ephram swears.  
"I wasn't going to. I was going to say I want to know what it is about this place that you hate so much." Misty replies sharply.  
"Fine." Ephram makes a turn, "I didn't go to their wedding because they didn't have a bid wedding. Nina's husband died two years before they got married and with dad being a widower they didn't want to make a big deal out of it. And it was towards the end of our second year in college, around finals and they insisted on me not coming because it wasn't a big thing."  
"So you just didn't not go?" Misty asks arching an eyebrow, "They're your family Ephram."  
"Misty you were there that year. Why are you lecturing me now?" Ephram asks pulling into the driveway.  
"I'm not lecturing." Misty insists as tone of her voice rises to the one she uses for arguing.  
"Oh really?" Ephram as slam the car door. "It doesn't sound that way."  
"I just don't understand what your problem is." Misty explains, "You rarely every talk about this place or the people here. Despite the fact that you have siblings and a family here."  
"Let's not talk about this now." Ephram states and then as an after thought, "Or for that matter ever. I'm done with this topic Misty I don't want to talk about it."  
"Fine whatever." Misty shrugs but her expression still shows one of annoyment.  
Before anything else can be said the door is opening and Delia is standing on the front step, "Ephram!" She calls rushing ot him and hugging him tightly. "I'm glad your here."  
"Hi Delia." Ephram replies as he and his sister pull apart. Ephram really doesn't see the woman Delia has grown into, instead in his mind he can still see his 9-year-old baby sister with her baseball cap pulled low over her face.  
"Come in Ephram, dad's inside with the girls. You haven't been able to meet any of them yet, but Kim and Annie are excited you are coming. And Lily and Ariel probably would be but since they are only 10 months old they don't really get it..." Delia takes a deep breath before continuing, "You're Misty right? I kind of remember you from when we were in New York City last time."  
"That's right." Misty nods. "Now it's your graduation."  
"Yeah, right about that..." Delia blushes, "I don't know if anyone told you that there is a party tonight."  
"Nina said something when we ran into her." Ephram states, "What's up with it?"  
"It a party for the graduating class and naturally Nina and Dad wanted to be in the middle of it all so they offered use of are house. It's going to be tons of fun and everyone is going to be there." Delia replies. "But come inside now. That way you can talk with Dad and meet the girls and still have time to rest for the party. It's in about 3 hours so come on."  
Ephram allows himself to be drug into the house where he finds his father waiting for them in the entrance. The awkwardness is evident to everyone in the room but eventually Ephram hugs his father and answers a few questions about how he was and their flight and everything Walking into the living room Ephram finds Sam, whom he hasn't seen since he left Everwood playing with toddler aged girls who look a lot like Delia had when she was little.  
Kim was the oldest of Ephram's half-sisters at four and she sat on the living room floor turning the pages of a picture book but when she looked up she exclaims "Ephram!"  
Ephram shoots a questioning look at Delia who responds, "Dad shows them your picture everyday, they always say good morning to their big brother."  
"That's so cute!" Misty exclaims but neither Andy or Ephram can meet each other's eyes.   
Ephram kneels on the floor and Kim runs up to him with 4-year-old Annie right behind her yelling "Bro-Bro." Both plant kisses on Ephram's cheeks and pulling away they both lead Ephram, who is still on his knees, by the hand towards a playpin where identical twins Ariel and Lily sit watching them. Watching his four sisters Ephram couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt for not coming home, at least after they were born. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
"Ephram! Misty! Are you just about ready?" Delia calls up the stairs later that evening, "Everyone is going to start coming soon!"  
"Were coming Delia." Ephram announces appearing at the top of the stairs with Misty behind him.  
"Cool dress Misty. Where'd you get it?" Delia asks taking in Misty's short Japanese style dress.  
"We got it when my family went to Japan on vacation a couple summers, ago. Remember that Ephram? We had so much fun."  
"Ephram you went to Japan?" Delia questions.  
Ephram nodded, "Yeah, I told you, I'm sure of it."  
Delia shrugs but twirls around, "How do I look?"  
As Delia's light pink dress flares out slightly Ephram can't help but stare, for the first time ever Ephram is seeing his little sister as she truly is. Gone is the tomboyish 9-year-old who he left behind and in her stead is the 18-year-old that stands before her. Her long brown hair has been cut into a cute chin length and in her dress, something Ephram thought he would never see on his sister, Delia looks comfortable, like it isn't the first time she had worn one.  
"Well?" Delia asks as she and Misty look at Ephram expectantly.  
"You look great Delia, really." Ephram replies hurrying down the stairs and out the back door to quickly to even notice the weird looks Delia and Misty are giving him.  
Closing the screen door behind him Ephram breaths in the clear Colorado night air deeply.   
When he had moved back to New York with his Grandparents Ephram had been surprised by the things he missed from his short stay in Colorado. The clear cold country air was one of them. But the instant Ephram had breathed in the New York air and felt any regret he had pushed it all away, promising himself that he would regret nothing about moving back to New York, and he hadn't.  
"It really is beautiful out here isn't it?" Nina's words make Ephram jump out of his thoughts.  
"Yeah." Ephram nods, "It's the opposite of the City. I forgot how open everything is out here."  
"Not much has changed since you left." Nina states.  
"No, the town hasn't changed at all. But the people, the people are different. Delia especially." Ephram sighs dropping onto the porch swing, "It amazes me what a wonderful woman she turned into, I was so screwed up by everything that happened and yet she still managed to stay a wonderful person. I think for the most part we have you to thank for that."  
"Me?" Nina asks clearly taken aback.  
"Dad would never have been able to make it, he didn't have a clue what he was doing when I was here to help...Without me I kind of figured Delia would be on the next flight to New York after me."  
"I don't think I had all that much to do with it." Nina replies, "Your father really is an excellent father."  
"I'm glad he had Delia, Sam and the girls to make up for his previous faults." Ephram shrugs and the two sit in silence for a long while, until Ephram breaks it. "I'm sorry Nina."  
"Sorry for what?" Nina asks for the second time during their conversation surprised.  
"About how badly I reacted when I found out you and Dad were getting married, I should have been here for the wedding. And I should have been more than a picture in Kim, Annie and the twins' lives."  
"Ephram I understand, I understood throughout it all. Everyone understood, you don't need to apologize for it. You loved your mother so much that you had a hard time dealing with her death."  
"Delia didn't..."  
"Delia's a different person." Nina interrupts, "Different people react different to different situations. Besides you were across the you didn't have the chance to warm up to the idea."  
"I just regret not being here for anyone." Ephram shrugs.  
"Ephram regret..."  
"You're going to tell me not to regret anything right?"  
"No." Nina shakes her head, "Regret is never a bad thing if you learn from it. If you just regret something and don't do anything about it, that's when regret becomes a bad thing. But if you use your regret to better your life, how can that be a bad thing?"   
When Ephram doesn't respond Nina pats his hand and goes back into the house where sounds of people conversing can be heard.  
Nearly 10 minutes go by before the door opens again and without taking his eyes off the skyline Ephram can tell from her perfume and the way she walks that it's Misty.  
"What in the world are you doing out here?" Misty asks, "The party is inside. I mean sure it's not any party we are used to but it's a party for your sister. Shouldn't you be inside?"  
Ephram turns toward Misty can taking her hand he lets her lead him back into the house.   
  
Ephram watches Misty regale his father, Nina and Edna with one of her travel stories while he heads to the table where Nina has drinks set out.   
"I bet it's a boring party next to your standards."  
Ephram whirls around at the voice, "Amy!"  
"Don't act so surprised Ephram." Amy replies, "I'm the one who is in her hometown and finds you here."  
"It is my father's house though." Ephram points out, surprised to see Amy in front of him but even more surprised to find their easy banter so quick to come back.  
"You got me there." Amy shrugs, "So what are you doing here?"  
"My little sister's graduation remember? Of course I would be here. What are you doing here though?"   
"Unlike one of us I never went anywhere. I'm the dance teacher at the high school, I'm Delia's dance teacher therefore I was invited. Delia didn't think you were coming."  
"Well here I am." Ephram shrugs as Misty saunters to his side.  
"Who's this Ephram?" She asks curiosity taking Ephram's hand.  
"Misty Crew this is Amy Abbot. Amy, Misty, Misty, Amy."  
"Abbot, isn't there a doctor here name Abbot?" Misty asks.  
"That's my father." Amy replies, "You must be Misty, Delia's mentioned you."  
"Oh really?" Misty arches an eyebrow, "Did you go to school with Ephram?"  
"For the brief time he was here yes." Amy replies.  
"Ephram doesn't talk about Everwood very often, so I apologize for not knowing your name." Misty rolls her eyes in Ephram's direction and suddenly before Ephram could realize it Misty and Amy were in a long conversation about Ephram while he lived in Everwood.  
"I'm sure I'm not necessary for this conversation so I think I'm going to be going." And Ephram turns and walks the other direction quickly.  
  
"Ephram!" Ephram turns to face Delia who is coming towards him with an apologetic expression across her face.  
"Delia how come you never mentioned that Amy was your dance teacher?" Ephram asks after pulling Delia into the privacy of the kitchen.  
"I'm sorry but it never came up. We never talked about school much so the fact that I was taking dance never came up. Because I we never talked about dance we never talked about Amy." Delia sighed, "Listen I'm sorry Ephram it just never crossed my mind."  
"Oh really?" Ephram asks arching an eyebrow.  
"Listen you had been gone for nearly five years when I started high school and got Amy as a teacher. You had been dating Misty for that long, I didn't think she mattered anymore so I didn't say anything about it."  
"OK Delia, calm down." Ephram urges, "Seeing her just took my by surprise is all, nothing big."  
"Where is she anyway, I had a question for her about something."  
"She's comparing notes with Misty about why I hated Everwood so much." Ephram shrugs, "It's Misty's mission in life to find out why I hate this place so much."  
  
"Well I think this is it." Ephram states dropping the final party cup into a trash can all ready fully of other party cups.  
"You know that's why we invited you right? To clean up after the party?"   
Ephram turns to face his father who is the only other person left up after the party, "I kind of figured that."  
"I saw that you ran into Amy." Andy states after a few minutes.  
"Yeah. Nobody ever mentioned that she was teaching at the high school."   
"Ephram listen..."  
"No it's fine." Ephram shrugged, "I'm kind of curious as to why I didn't see Colin at the party though."  
"Colin?" Andy asks with a soft cynical laugh, "He didn't stick around any longer after graduation than he had to."  
"I thought he and Amy had a love to last all time?" Ephram asked.  
"That's what Amy wanted to believe. But after he woke up, and got his memory back he stuck around with Amy long enough to get reacquainted with life I guess. But after high school he had bigger and better things to do than spend the rest of his life in Everwood. So when Amy told him that she didn't want to leave Everwood he left without looking back. And Amy went to Denver for college and after getting her teaching certificate she came back to Everwood to teach dance. Well I'm going to bed see you in the morning."  
Ephram watches his father go up the stairs toward his bedroom stunned by the news. He had been almost positive that if he had run into Amy she would be on the arm of Colin. And this turn of events was something he hadn't expected... 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Do you mind if I go out with some friends today?" Delia asks Ephram the next morning at breakfast. "I wouldn't since you just got here and everything, but we had these plans..." Delia stops and then quickly rushes on, "never mind. I can hang out with you here."  
  
Ephram shakes his head, "it's fine Delia. I will fine something to do."  
  
Misty nods, "I thought Ephram could show me around Everwood today anyway."  
  
Delia nods, "Dad wants us to meet him and Nina and the girls for dinner at Mama Joy's."  
  
Ephram nods, "all right, see you then." Delia nods and waves as she hurries out of the house.  
  
"So where do you want to go?" Ephram asks Misty.  
  
"I want to see everything." Misty states enthusiastically.  
  
"That's Delia's school." Ephram states as they walk in front of Central.  
  
"It's so small." Misty stares in awe as they walk passed.  
  
"Ephram!" Before Ephram can say anything in response he turns to face Amy, a more mature looking Bright, and a pretty woman, their age, with shorter dark brown hair.  
  
"Hey Amy." Ephram greets, uncomfortable with so many run-ins with the girl that changed his entire world nearly a decade ago.  
  
"Ephram, do you remember my brother Bright?" Amy doesn't for a response. "Bright this is Ephram's girlfriend Misty. Misty, Ephram this is Laynie Hart-Abbot, Colin's sister and my sister-in-law."  
  
Greetings go around and Misty questions, "what are you guys up to? Care to help Ephram give me the tour of you town?"  
  
"We would," Laynie replies, "but we left the baby with a sitter who was actually supposed to meet Delia."  
  
"What about you Amy?" Misty asks.  
  
Amy looks uncomfortable for a second but finally says, "I actually have to pick up my daughter from Laynie and Bright's."  
  
Ephram's gaze flies to Amy who is looking everywhere but at Ephram. Misty doesn't seem to notice the uncomfortable silence that has cloaked the group, "oh, can I see her? I love little kids, well so long as they are never mine."  
  
"Um," Amy looks between the two, "sure. I mean, I guess if you want."  
  
"So you don't want kids?" Laynie converses with Misty as everyone walks silently.  
  
Misty's brown eyes go wide and she shakes her head, "no. See I love playing wit kids. You know, spoil them rotten, give them candy, all that good stuff then send them home to their parents. Actually being responsible for them myself, no way. I mean ephram and I have both decided that we do not want to be parents."  
  
Laynie nods, "some people aren't meant to be parents. My brother sure as hell isn't."  
  
Ephram watches the back of Amy's head during his turn in conversation trying to understand the full story. It was obvious Amy's daughter was Colin's also but there was definitely more of a story to this. He had left Everwood years ago and he had left everyone in Everwood and his feelings and opinions were also left.  
  
They finally reach a house a couple blocks away, it is kind of small, but it had a cute cottage feel to it with a large wrap around porch. "Mommy!" Suddenly an adorable girl of about five appears. She has shoulder length hair, the color of Amy's, braided into pig tails. "You're back!" The little girl leaps into Amy's arms.  
  
"I'm back," Amy responds, "you ready to go?"  
  
The girl nods, "I helped Brittany take care of baby Eric. I was being a good cousin, can I have pizza for lunch?" The girl asks as they leave Laynie and Bright's house.  
  
"I don't think so." Amy shakes her head.  
  
"Pizza sounds good." Misty states, "my treat."  
  
The little girl turns pleading blue eyes on Amy, "please?"  
  
Amy sighs, setting her daughter on her feet, "all right. Katie I would like you to meet some friends of mine. This is Mr. Brown and Miss Crew. Ephram, Misty this is my daughter Katie."  
  
"Brown...like Delia's last name?" Katie asks her mother.  
  
Amy nods, "exactly. Mr. Brown is Delia's big brother."  
  
Katie's face lights up, "Delia is my most favorite baby-sitter."  
  
"Really?" Ephram asks turning his full attention to Katie, "does she baby-sit for you a lot?"  
  
Katie nods, "most everyday, when Mommy teaches dance after school 'cept on the days Delia has dance. Then Ms. Nina watches me."  
  
"So Katie how old are you?" Misty asks.  
  
"I'm five." Katie states proudly.  
  
"Are there video games at the pizza place?" Misty asks.  
  
Katie nods, "do you wanna play some?"  
  
"All right." Misty nods, "I have a pocket full of change."  
  
"She really is good with children." Amy states once she and Ephram are sitting alone in a booth waiting for their pizza and watching Misty and Katie play games.  
  
Ephram shakes his head, "she is exactly what she says."  
  
Amy laughs lightly, "I get that. I think that was part of Colin's problem. He's just not ready to be a father. Actually I don't know if he ever will be. I guess some people just can't do well in a parental position."  
  
Ephram nods his gaze still following Katie's actions, "yeah I guess."  
  
"But you were always so good with Delia, I can't believe you don't want kids."  
  
"After growing up with my Dad I just feel like I'm doomed to have a bad father/child relationship. I don't...kids just don't make sense. Besides Misty and I are happy with the way things are." Ephram finally turns his attention to Amy. "So what happened with you and Colin. If you don't mind...  
  
Amy waves Ephram off, "there's not a whole lot to tell really. We got accepted to Colorado State University together so we both went there. We moved into an apartment the summer after freshman year, anyway that year I found out I was pregnant. It was then that Colin and I realized we had very different views on what our futures held. I wanted us to get married, have the baby, finish out degrees and move back to Everwood. Colin wanted all those things except coming back to Everwood. So we broke up and I had Katie and moved back to Everwood, back in with my parents. I finished my degree and got a job teaching at Central."  
  
"I'm sorry." Ephram responds, unsure of how to feel or even how to react to Amy's statement.  
  
Once again Amy waves off Ephram's words, "I'm happy with my life and I'm long over him. I've changed a lot in nine years Ephram, I'm not the same Amy you knew when you lived here. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
All right, well while writing this I realized I had years, all turned around and Katie is entirely too old. But since I am just an idiot can you just go along with the fact that she's 5, oh and also before I hear complaints that a five-year-old wouldn't know so much about piano...I don't want to hear it, I get Katie's piano playing from my cousin who when he was Katie's age had been playing as long as she has been. Anyway enjoy! It's actually a longish chapter and I have the next one planned out, whenever I get the chance to sit down and write it!  
  
"So I think I figured out why you are so afraid of Everwood." Misty yawns when Ephram's alarm goes off the next morning.  
  
Actually interested in what Misty has come up with Ephram responds with, "Oh?"  
  
"It had to have been your sister. I mean she is just a holy terror I don't know how you tolerated her for 9 years even." Misty jokes.  
  
"Seriously Misty..." Ephram urges.  
  
"Seriously?" Misty asks yawning again. "I have no idea. I love your sister, Delia, and the other kids are great too. And the town is so quaint, nothing like New York...And the people are so nice. Plus there's Amy. How come you've never mentioned her. You seem to have gotten pretty close her while you were here. You obviously made a lasting impression on her at least, I mean it's been 9 years and she still remembers who you are."  
  
"You really want to know everything about Everwood?" Ephram snaps pushing himself up on his elbows and staring down at Misty his expression harder than she expected. "I showed up in Everwood having lost my mother only months before, with a bad relationship with my father. The instant I set foot in this town I knew I didn't belong, but there was a girl who despite it all reached out to be my friend."  
  
"Amy." Misty whispers.  
  
Ephram nods curtly, "Amy. I fell hard for Amy love at first sight you may go as far to say. But see there was a problem..not unrequited love but worse. You see Amy had a boyfriend, not just any boyfriend, Everwood's very own "Golden Boy" who had been put in a coma the July before school started. Do you know how much I went through when I was 15? I lost my mother, fell in love with a girl who loved someone else...And then I convinced my father to do a life saving surgery on the boy. And now you know why I ran screaming form this damn town the instant I saw the opportunity." With his words Ephram shoves himself off the bed and grabbing his clothes he leaves the room leaving a stunned Misty in his wake.  
  
"Hey Misty." Nina greets as Misty appears in the kitchen 25 minutes after Ephram's statement.  
  
"Morning Nina. Is Ephram around?" Misty questions.  
  
Nina shakes her head, "no I'm sorry, he took off about 15 minutes ago, he didn't seem to be in the best of moods."  
  
"He's not." Misty sighs. "It's partly my fault."  
  
"I doubt that." Nina responds pushing toast into the toaster.  
  
"Oh believe me." Misty responds. "I kind of pissed him off."  
  
"You want to talk about it?" Nina asks.  
  
Misty sits down at the counter and Nina pours both herself and Misty a mug of coffee. "Ever since I've known Ephram, and I've known him since he moved back to New York, I knew I was missing something. So my curious side always got the better of me and for a while now, especially since we got the invitation to come out here, I've been bugging him about way he would leave his sister and father and come back to New York." Nina bites her lip, nodding, realizing exactly where Misty had gone wrong. "I knew I shouldn't have pushed but I did. And he kinda blew up this morning."  
  
"I'm guessing he told you all about his 3 months here." Nina sighs.  
  
Misty nods, "everything about Amy, and her boyfriend."  
  
Nina nods, "I have to give it to the guy, his 3 months here were kind of crappy. Amy meant the world to him back then and all that mattered to Amy was Colin at that point. It really was a mess."  
  
"So being back here just dredges up all the bad memories for him then." Misty sighs.  
  
"Exactly. I can't imagine any of this trip has been easy on him, but if there is one thing I know for sure about Ephram, it's that he loves Delia more than anything or anyone I know."  
  
Misty nods, "I know, Ephram has always felt so guilty about just picking up and leaving her here. And I know he looks forward to their weekly talks, but I know that guilt still sometimes eats at him."  
  
Nina nods, "that's a Brown men thing, Andy does the same thing, he feels guilty for a lot of things too. But I don't think anything more than his semi-failed relationship with Ephram."  
  
"I shouldn't have said anything." Misty sighs.  
  
Nina shrugs, "maybe not, but you can't take it back now. When he gets back you can talk to him about it."  
  
When Ephram left the house he really had no idea where he was headed but when he found himself in front of Mama Joy's he wasn't exactly surprised, nor did it really surprise him that Amy and Katie were standing in front. It didn't surprise him because it seem as if the entire week he was in Everwood he was destined to see Amy anywhere, but he was trying not to read to much into it.  
  
"Good morning Ephram." Amy greets with a smile, holding on tightly to Katie's hand.  
  
"Morning Mr. Brown." Katie chimes in smiling brightly.  
  
Ephram smiles at both of them, actually happy for the first time to run into Amy. Things were out in the open between them, or for the most part, they were friends, "good morning. How are you two this morning?"  
  
"Good." Katie response cheerfully. "We are getting breakfast you want to come with us?"  
  
Ephram shrugs, "well I haven't had any yet, so if you don't mind..."  
  
"We don't mind!" Katie exclaims grabbing hold of Ephram's hand and leading him to a booth. "This is my booth, I always sit here, every time we come."  
  
"It is?" Ephram asks smiling at the enthusiastic girl.  
  
Katie nods, "mmhmm. Delia said it could be my booth, and her mama owns Mama Joy's so she's right!"  
  
"Well I guess so." Ephram nods.  
  
"You should get chocolate chip smiley pancakes." Katie insists to Ephram.   
  
"What exactly is a chocolate chip smiley pancake?" Ephram asks.  
  
"Chocolate chip pancakes, with a whipped cream smiley face," Katie touches her mouth and then her eyes cherry eyes," and finally her nose, "and a butter nose."  
  
"Sounds good." Ephram nods.  
  
"It is, so are you going to get it?" Katie asks.  
  
"Katie you need to settle down and let Mr. Brown make his own decisions." Amy scolds gently.  
  
"It's all right." Ephram responds, "that sounds good to me." And when the waitress comes he states, "I'll have what she's having."  
  
"Katie, guess what?" Amy asks while they wait for their food to come.  
  
"What?" Katie asks.  
  
"Ephram plays the piano, like you." Amy states.  
  
Katie's eyes light up, "really?"  
  
Ephram nods, "yes I do. I went to school to learn to play the piano as well as I can."  
  
"Did you go to Julliard?" Katie asks.  
  
Ephram stares at the little girl in front of him and Amy explains, "Katie has wanted to go to Julliard since she learned to play the piano when she was 3."  
  
"You started early." Ephram comments.  
  
Katie nods, "do you have a piano?"  
  
Ephram nods and tells Katie about his grand piano sitting in his living room as Katie listens intently. Ephram can't believe he is so caught up in a conversation with a 5-year-old that when he finally looks at his watch he realizes he has been there for nearly 2 hours.  
  
"I can't believe it's noon." Ephram exclaims.  
  
Ephram's comment causes Amy to look at her own watch, "we all better get going the graduation ceremony starts at 2:15."  
  
Ephram insists on paying the bill and when they turn to leave Katie grabs on tightly around Ephram's legs and bursts into tears, "I don't want you to go!"  
  
Amy looks mortified, "Katie stop."  
  
Katie shakes her head, "please don't go, Mr. Brown."  
  
"Katie Breanne Abbot, stop this right now." Amy leans down and quickly pulls Katie off of Ephram's legs. "I'm really sorry about this Ephram, she tends to get overly attached to people."  
  
Ephram smiles at Amy, "it's no problem. I will see both of you at in a couple of hours anyway. Bye Katie."  
  
When Ephram finally gets home he finds that the house is far from quiet, but Nina seems to have the girls in her bedroom with her while she and Andy get ready to leave. So Ephram goes straight to his bedroom where Misty is sitting in front of the vanity doing her make-up. Misty quietly sets her make-up down but she doesn't turn to face Ephram for what seems to be a long time, but is really only about 2 minutes.  
  
"I'm sorry for blowing up at you." Ephram finally states with a sigh.  
  
"And I'm sorry for prying into something you obviously didn't want to talk about." Misty responds.  
  
"So we are OK then?" Ephram asks.  
  
Misty kisses Ephram, "we're great. Now let's get ready to go to your sisters graduation and in four days we can leave Amy and Everwood behind you for good. Where were you today anyway?"  
  
"No where." 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
In case you missed it I added a little bit to the end of chapter four when I went to write this chapter and realized I left off an important 2 lines so yah anyway on with the next chapter! Kind of a short chapter but a chapter nonetheless, right?  
  
"When's this thing going to start?" Sam asks shifting uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
Andy glances at his watch for what seems to be the tenth time in five minutes, "soon, hopefully, they seem to be a little slow on getting started today. It's all ready ten minutes late in starting."  
  
"Ephram!" The cry comes from somewhere in the crowd and seconds later Katie appears running toward Ephram with her braided pigtails flying behind her and once again latches her arms around Ephram's legs.  
  
Edna, who hasn't seemed to age much in the time since Ephram saw her last, is chasing after Katie, "sorry about this." Edna apologizes, "she tends to escape."  
  
"It's all right. " Ephram responds, "hey Katie."  
  
"Hi Ephram, can we sit with you?" Katie asks letting go of Ephram's legs and crawling into his lap.  
  
"Sure," Andy responds as everyone moves down two seats to make room for Edna and Irv.  
  
By the time the actual ceremony got underway it all went fairly quickly. Delia had been voted the class speaker and she gave a speech that brought tears to her entire family's eyes. And when she received her diploma Ephram felt and overwhelming amount of guilt about missing so much of Delia's life. But as his sister walked back to the place she was required to sit during the rest of the ceremony Ephram made up his mind that he was going to more involved in all of his sisters' lives.  
  
By the time the ceremony was over Katie had fallen asleep in Ephram's arms. "Katie seemed to have gotten really attached to you very quickly." Misty comments as she and Ephram talk.  
  
Ephram nods, "weird isn't it." He couldn't exactly pinpoint why he couldn't tell Misty that he had spent the entire morning with Amy and Katie.  
  
"Kim and Annie want you to put them to bed." Nina states that night after she had put the twins to bed.  
  
"Me?" Ephram asks.  
  
Nina nods, "you're the only E-ram they know."  
  
Ephram shrugs, "all right. What do I do?"  
  
"just read them a story, they usually fall asleep before the story is finished." Nina responds handing Ephram a picture book.  
  
"E-ram!" Annie and Kim exclaim when Ephram walks into their bedroom.  
  
Annie and Kim both took after Nina with blonde hair but in their facial features they both looked like younger versions of Delia. Nina had braided their hair into a braid down each of their backs. They both sat cross-legged on Kim's bed in cotton nightgowns.  
  
"So are you guys ready for bed?" Ephram asks.  
  
"Yup!" Annie declares hopping off of Kim's bed and hurrying to her own.  
  
Ephram pulls back Kim's covers and then Annie's and let's them slide into bed before he sits in the rocking chair in their room. "You gonna read a story E-ram?" Kim asks.  
  
Ephram nods, "yes, your mom gave me a story to read to you."  
  
"Yay!" Both girls cheer.  
  
"...the end." Nina had been right, by the time Ephram had finished reading the story and the girls had fallen asleep. Carefully pulling the covers up he kisses both of them before turning the light off and slipping back into his and Misty's bedroom.  
  
"I never knew you were so good with children." Misty states when Ephram slips into bed with her.  
  
"I guess I got some experience from helping my mom when Delia was little and then again when we moved out here and all Delia had was me and Dad." Ephram responds, "I've been thinking. I think I want to stay for another week.  
  
"That's fine." Misty states, "so long as we go home after that."  
  
"Getting homesick?" Ephram, "not enough noise out here for you?"  
  
"No, it's not that. You just seem like you aren't going to want to go back to New York." Misty states softly.  
  
"What?" Ephram questions, "why wouldn't I want to go back to New York? That's where I live, my home."  
  
"That may be where you live Ephram, but I get the feeling that after being here you live in New York but your home is here." Misty gets out of bed and walks to the window across the room.  
  
Ephram gets out of bed and follows Misty, he wraps his arms around her waist and rests his chin on her shoulder. "Misty my home is in New York. I want to stay longer to spend time with my family, but then we will go home and get back to your lives, in New York."  
  
"Promise?" Misty asks turning around in Ephram's arms.  
  
Ephram kisses her, "I promise." 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"I can't believe you guys are going to stay another week, that's awesome." Delia grins at her brother and Misty as everyone else agrees that they are glad that Ephram and Misty are staying.  
  
"How come you are staying longer?" Sam asks.  
  
"I realized that I wanted to spend more time with you guys before we went back, we can both afford to take an extra week off, so we are staying." Ephram announces.  
  
"Well good, we are glad to have you." Nina states as she sprinkles cereal on the Ariel's highchair.  
  
When the phone rings Andy, who is feeding Lily motions for Ephram to pick it up, "can you get that?"  
  
"Hello Brown residence." Ephram greets.  
  
"Hi." A cheerful voice that belongs to a young girl greets Ephram.  
  
"Hi, who's this?" Ephram asks.  
  
"Katie."  
  
"Katie Abbot?" Ephram asks.  
  
"MmHmm." The girl replies.  
  
"What can I do for you Katie?" Ephram asks.  
  
"Oh! Yeah! Do you wanna come to my recital?" Katie asks.  
  
"For piano?" Ephram asks.  
  
"MmHmm." Katie responds and Ephram can hear Amy muttering in the background. "It's tonight, so you wanna come?"  
  
"I'm sure that can be arranged." Ephram responds, "but why don't you let me find out what we are doing tonight and I will call back."  
  
"OK! Bye!" Katie announces quickly before hanging up the phone.  
  
"What did Katie want?" Misty asks.  
  
"She wanted to know if we wanted to go to her piano recital tonight." Ephram informs, "so you want to go?"  
  
Misty shakes her head, "actually I have plans tonight."  
  
"Plans?" Ephram asks, "what plans?"  
  
"Actually we were planning on having a ladies night out." Nina states, "just me, Misty and Delia."  
  
"You were supposed to baby-sit." Misty states.  
  
"Go to Katie's recital, Sam and I can baby-sit." Andy offers.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ephram questions.  
  
Sam nods, "I didn't have any plans."  
  
"Cool, thanks."  
  
"Thanks for inviting me." Ephram states as he takes a seat next to Amy.  
  
"Katie begged me to call you and then when I wouldn't call you soon enough she did it herself. Katie is very independent, she doesn't even take no for an answer."  
  
"I'm excited to hear her play, how long have they had a piano teacher in Everwood?"  
  
"Almost six years, Katie absolutely adores her and she works with Katie on her own time. She really is amazing."  
  
"So how many songs is Katie playing?" Ephram asks.  
  
"Four actually, one more than everyone else. She's amazing, wait until you hear her, I'm not the only one to think so. She's opens with a song today but then her three songs are actually last.  
  
"What an honor." Ephram comments.  
  
Amy nods, "I know."  
  
By the time the hour and a half recital is finished Ephram is stunned, Katie truly showed a tremendous amount of talent. "Ephram you came!" Katie launches herself at Ephram and Amy once she has curtsied and her piano teacher had thanked everyone for coming.  
  
"I told you I would come , didn't I?  
  
"And you came!" Katie wraps her arms around Ephram's neck, "thank you!"  
  
Ephram adjusts Katie, "so are you hungry?"  
  
"Yeah!" Katie exclaims.  
  
"You just had dinner." Amy laughs.  
  
"I want ice cream!" Katie announces.  
  
Ephram glances at Amy, "mind getting some ice cream before you go home?"  
  
Amy looks at Katie who looks enthusiastic, "well, only a little bit, because I want you in bed at a reasonable hour."  
  
"Yay!" Katie exclaims, "let's go!"  
  
"Did you drive?" Amy asks.  
  
Ephram shakes his head, "Dad dropped me, Misty took the car when she and Nina and Delia went to Denver. I figured you could drop me off at home when we are done."  
  
"No problem, so how about we get that ice cream?" Amy asks.  
  
"Yay!" Katie exclaims again.  
  
"So what do you want?" Ephram asks once they have reached Mama Joy's and are looking at the dessert menu.  
  
"Everything!" Katie announces.  
  
"I think you'll have to settle on something." Ephram laughs, "how about a banana split?"  
  
"With three kinds of ice cream?" Katie asks.  
  
"If you want." Ephram states.  
  
"And three kinds of toppings?" Katie asks again.  
  
"If you want." Amy states this time.  
  
"I think she got more ice cream on herself than in her mouth." Ephram laughs as he carries Katie to Amy's house.  
  
"Ephram she's fine sleeping in the car, I could have dropped you off first." Amy states.  
  
Ephram shrugs, "it's all right, I can walk. We walk everywhere in New York."  
  
Amy unlocks the front door and directs Ephram to Katie's bedroom, "so she does take after you in some respects." Ephram states glancing around the bedroom decorated in dance, piano and horse pictures, trophies and other memorabilia.  
  
Amy nods, "she doesn't dance or ride as much as she plays though. But she's had an interest in all of these things so I encouraged her. I want her to be able to do whatever she wants with her life, and not want for anything."  
  
"You're a great mother Amy." Ephram states as he gently sets Katie down on the bed and Amy tucks the sheets in around her.  
  
"Thanks." Amy responds, "I just want Katie to have everything to make up for Colin not being around."  
  
"Does she ask about him?" Ephram asks as they walk out of Katie's room and into the living room.  
  
"Not really. Bright's around to do all of the Father/Daughter things with her but she does ask questions occasionally."  
  
"Has she ever met Colin?"  
  
Amy shakes her head, "no. Colin doesn't really communicate with anyone in his family so she hasn't. But his parents take Katie out all the time and Katie love spending time with Laynie and she likes to help take care of Eric." 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Ephram stretches, his back is sore and he can't for the life of him remember what drove him to sleep on the couch. Suddenly though Ephram realizes that he isn't in his apartment in New York nor is he on his father's couch in Everwood, he and Amy had fallen asleep talking in her house.   
  
"Shit." Ephram jumps to his feet startling Amy awake.  
  
"What happened?" Amy asks rubbing her eyes and glancing around her.  
  
"We fell asleep talking." Ephram responds, "I have to get going, they are going to be wondering where I went, what time is it."  
  
Amy glances at her watch, "5:30."  
  
"Shit." Without another word or backwards glance Ephram leaves the house before he can think about how right it felt waking up next to Amy Abbot.  
  
Slipping into his father's house Ephram can't help but hope that Misty had fallen asleep before she even had a chance to realize that he hadn't come home.   
  
"Where the hell have you been?" No such luck, Misty is sitting in the kitchen waiting for him.  
  
"Amy and I fell asleep talking, I would have called but I didn't plan on falling asleep." Ephram states knowing how stupid it sounds even before the words come out of his mouth.  
  
"You and Amy." Misty states nodding, "of course why didn't I think of that. I mean I fall asleep at the teenage love of my lifes house all the time."  
  
"Misty, you are overreacting." Ephram states trying to keep his low enough not to wake up the entire family.  
  
Misty licks her lips and nods, "right, I'm overreacting."  
  
"Well aren't you? I mean it was an accident, you are acting like you don't trust me. You've known me for nine years, we've dated for that period of time and you don't believe the fact that I fell asleep at an old friends house? You make it sound like there is something else going on between me and Amy."  
  
"You mean to tell me there isn't?" Misty questions standing up slowly from her seat at the counter.  
  
"Of course there isn't, what makes you think there is?" Ephram asks.  
  
"I just feel like I don't even know you since we came here Ephram." Misty does nothing to keep her voice low, "I feel like every time I turn around in this town you spent three months I learn something new about you. Like you aren't even the person I know and love and have been dating for nine years."  
  
"Misty I didn't tell you about Amy, I'm sorry. When I first came to New York it hurt to much to talk about her and by the time I got over her it didn't seem like it mattered."  
  
"There's the first thing!" Misty exclaims, "I started off as some rebound girlfriend. You would have dated anyone in New York just to get your mind off of Amy freaking-perfect Abbot."  
  
"That's not true..." Ephram begins, knowing that that's exactly how his relationship with Misty had started out.  
  
"It is true! But I got over that because I figured you were over her but I'm beginning to think that you're not."  
  
Ephram stares open mouthed at her, "what?" By this time Nina, Andy, Delia and Sam have made their way downstairs and are watching the fight quietly.  
  
"How come you didn't see fit to tell me you had breakfast with Amy yesterday?" Misty demands.  
  
"Great here comes the psychoanalysis." Ephram sighs.  
  
"That's right, here it comes." Misty voice is hard and cold.  
  
"So then are you going to tell me why I didn't see fit to tell you I had breakfast with Amy?" Ephram asks.  
  
"As a matter of fact yes, I honestly think you are just do dense to realize it. Subconsciously you couldn't tell me that you had breakfast with Amy because you felt to guilt about seeing the woman you love behind the back of the woman you are currently dating and living with."  
  
"I'm not in love with Amy!" Ephram exclaims, frustrated.  
  
"Oh really?" Misty asks sarcastically, "you haven't gotten over the love of your life from the age of 15. Ephram when are you going to wake up and realize it?"  
  
"Never because it doesn't exist."  
  
"It exists and I don't plan on waiting around for you to figure it out. I've called and had my ticket moved up to the 9:30 I'm taking the car. Ephram I don't think I can be with you anymore." Misty brushes away a single tear slipping down her cheek and grabbing a duffle bag Ephram hadn't even noticed at first she grabs the rental car keys and walks out of the house. Stopping only briefly to state, "it was nice meeting you."  
  
"What the hell is she talking about?" Ephram demands of his family but the expressions on their faces only seem to confirm what Misty had just said. Unsure of what else to do Ephram sinks on to the barstool staring at his family. Everyone but Andy hurrying back up the stairs with various excuses, with the exception of Sam who mumbles something about sleep.  
  
"So..." Andy states moving to stand in front of Ephram.  
  
"What do I do?" Ephram asks running a hand through his hair.  
  
"You could go after her." Andy suggests.  
  
"Right." Ephram stands up.  
  
"Ephram sit down." Andy orders and Ephram obliges. "Or you could think for a minute."  
  
"About?" Ephram urges his father, whom he hasn't ever gone to with a problem, to give him all the answers he needs.  
  
"How you actually feel, because if Misty is right and you are still in love with Amy you can't go chasing after Misty to come to realization that you aren't in love with her."  
  
"And if I am in love with Misty aren't I going to lose her if I let her leave for Denver without me?" Ephram inquires.  
  
Andy shrugs, "I don't know. But don't you risk hurting Misty if you take off without thinking first."  
  
Ephram's face drops into his hands, "I don't know what to do."  
  
Andy pats Ephram on the back, "welcome to adulthood." Andy goes about making breakfast, an ability he has greatly improved upon in nine years as Ephram sits in silence.  
  
"I have to go after her." Ephram finally states.  
  
Andy nods, "all right call the airport and see if you can get your flight switched. But if I can offer some advice why don't you catch the flight to New York after Misty, give her some time to cool down."  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea."  
  
"Thanks for taking me to the airport." Ephram and Andy make their way through town an hour later, "I know it takes up your entire day."  
  
"It's fine, nothing to worry about. There's Amy..." Andy points across the street where Amy and Katie are walking. "Maybe you should say good-bye, I know a certain little girl would be heartbroken if you left without saying good-bye."  
  
Ephram nods, "your right, could you pull over?" Stepping out of the car Ephram calls, "Amy!"  
  
Turning at the sound of her mother's voice Katie stops Ephram and runs down the street toward him, "Ephram!"  
  
Ephram catches Katie easily in his arms, "wanna have breakfast with us?"  
  
Ephram shakes his head, "I can't. I actually just stopped by to say good-bye."  
  
"You're leaving?" Katie's face falls and if Ephram isn't mistaken Amy's does also.  
  
"Yeah I have to go home to New York." Ephram responds.  
  
"I thought this was your new home?" Katie suddenly has tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"What gave you that idea sweetie?" Amy asks.  
  
Katie shrugs, "I don't know. I thought he was gonna stay and be my new Daddy."  
  
Ephram shifts uncomfortably and Amy looks embarrassed, "I don't know where you got such a silly idea."  
  
"You guys were sleeping together last night, I thought he was gonna move in with us like Stacie's step-daddy."   
  
"I just came to say good-bye." Ephram directs this comment at Amy over Katie's sobs.  
  
Amy nods, "well thank you, for everything."  
  
"It was nothing, I should get going, my flight leaves in three and a half hours."  
  
Amy nods, "of course. It was nice seeing you again." 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Hey guys! Obviously my greatest gift for Christmas' was that muse has decided to spring upon me the ability to tie up all these loose ends on all of my stories. Anyway this ending actually snuck up on all of us, I didn't realize that I was going to be able to end this story so quickly...But I have, I hope you enjoy the last chapter!  
  
The flight from Everwood to New York was long and Ephram forced himself not to think what he was leaving behind and he was forcing himself to think about Misty. He loved Misty, he had been in love with her for years, where did she get off questioning his feelings for her. They hadn't changed he was still in love with the same woman he had always been. When the plane touched down Ephram was thankful for the fact that he had been willing to pay more for his first class plane ticket so that the instant the plane touched down he was able to leave the airport as quickly as possible.  
  
"Thank you." Ephram throws several bills as the taxi driver and rushes up the stairs to his and Misty's apartment. Finding the door unlocked Ephram walks quickly inside calling, "Misty are you here?"  
  
A door slamming at the back of the apartment is Ephram's answers along with, "I can't talk to you right now!"  
  
Taking a deep breath Ephram walks toward the back and stops at their bedroom door pleading, "Misty come on talk to me."  
  
"Ephram, please just leave me alone for a little bit, please." Misty's voice is soft and Ephram can tell that she has been crying.  
  
Ephram sighs, "I'll be in the living room."  
  
And Ephram was in the living room, waiting, for probably an hour before Misty came out. She wore the same outfit she had left Everwood in and the only difference in her appearance was that her eyes were blood shot and her face was slightly pale and tear streaked.  
  
"So are you ready to talk?" Ephram questions.  
  
Misty nods sitting down next to Ephram on the couch, "I want to talk and I want you to listen without interrupting me."  
  
"Misty..."  
  
"Please Ephram, just let me say my piece and then you can say whatever it is you want." Misty requests.  
  
Ephram finally nods, "all right. Talk."  
  
"Ephram I know you haven't realized it yet, and coming back across the country means you might not realize it for awhile. But Ephram I saw it every time I saw you with her, or after you'd seen her. When I saw you with her you looked complete like this piece that had been missing, that I didn't even know had been missing, was a part of you again. And when she wasn't around you were just like you always were and I think that's when I realized that I've fallen in love with someone who is only just half a person."  
  
"Now hold on..."  
  
"Let me explain, it sounds like a terrible accusation I know, but it's not. I strongly believe that the only way anyone can make it through this world is to find that one person God put us on this Earth to find. I strongly believed that you were that person for me Ephram and that person for you. But we aren't for each other and if we continue the way we have been for nearly a decade we will both continue living our half lives Ephram. And even if you can be relatively happy living a half life Ephram, here in New York, I can't be content with living a half life.   
  
I know there is someone out there who is meant to be with me. And I know there is someone else out there who is meant to be with you. And you're a step farther along than I am, because I can tell you where she is too. She's waiting for you in Everwood Colorado, she's where she has been waiting since you left her there. And waiting with her is a little girl who loves you almost as much as she loves her Mommy. You need to be with them Ephram, it's almost as if God brought us together so that I could bring you together. And that makes me happy because it makes me realize that our time together wasn't wasted. Maybe wasted in the sense that we won't be together forever like I always imagined us to be; but not wasted in the sense that you'll be with who you are supposed to be with and so will I, eventually."  
  
Ephram cups Misty's face gently in his hands and kisses her on the forehead, "I do love you."  
  
Misty nods her brown eyes holding wisdom Ephram's never seen there before, "I know. I love you too. But not in that eternal way, not in the way you and Amy love each other. And have loved each other long before you even set foot in Everwood."  
  
"So you're telling me I should go to her then?" Ephram asks, his voice ringing of uncertainty.  
  
Misty raises and eyebrow and gives Ephram a classic Misty Crew look, "do I need to spell it out for you? You need to get your butt back on that plane and tell that girl that you love her."  
  
Ephram nods, "right. And thank you."  
  
"Just be happy, all right?"  
  
Ephram nods again, "I think I will be."  
  
Six hours later Ephram was once again landing in the Denver airport, Misty had made him see things in a new light and it wasn't until he actually landed in Denver that he realized he had left with no clothes and without letting anyone know he was coming. That's why the sight waiting for him at the terminal surprised him more than his newly rediscovered feelings for Amy did. Standing outside the gate, at 11 o'clock at night, was Katie who looked asleep on her feet holding the hand of Amy who looked sick for nervousness.   
  
Letting go of her mother's hand Katie ran straight for Ephram, catching her up like he had before Ephram pulls her close as she giggle, "you came back."  
  
Ephram hugs her tightly, "I came back."  
  
Amy walks slowly toward Ephram and echoes her daughter's words, only softer more anxious, "you came back."  
  
Ephram nods slowly, "I came back," his words pick up pace as he continues, "I came back for you. For you and Katie, I want to be with you Amy. I want to be a part of your lives, I want to marry you and I want to be your husband and I want to be a father for Katie and I want to make a life for myself in Everwood with my family."  
  
Amy's openly crying now and Ephram sets Katie on her feet so he can take Amy into his arms. Kissing her passionately on the lips and then kissing the tears off her cheeks. And then they're hugging tightly as if to make up for the time they had missed in nine years. And finally when time has passed they separate Ephram wraps an arm around Amy's waist and scooping Katie up they begin walking out of the airport.  
  
"So are we a family now?" Katie asks.  
  
Ephram kisses Katie's forehead and then kisses Amy, "we're a family now." 


End file.
